


B&E

by RumbleFish14



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Curse Breaking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Secret Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Jim Gordon, although an admiral detective gets tangled in the web that The Valeska Boys trap him in, using everything possible to keep him
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska/Jim Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	B&E

**Author's Note:**

> Contains incest....if you don't like it please dont read it ✌

B&E

"Jim!" Harvey grouched, snapping his fingers across the desk at his partner.

Rolling his eyes, Jim looked up. "What is it, Harvey? You don't have to yell. Maybe you didn't notice, but our desks are inches apart."

Harvey smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Maybe because I've been talkin to you for five minutes straight and you haven't said a damn thing."

Jim groaned, moving to lean his elbows against his desk, head in his hands. "I'm sorry. My mind isn't in this today."

"You and Barbara?" Harvey asked, voice creeping into worry instead of irritation. 

"Yeah," Jim rubbed his face before he looked up. "She's upstate for some conference. She's been callin me for the past hour."

"She's your girlfriend, Jim. They tend to do that." Harvey smirked, kicking back with his feet on the desk, fingers laced behind his head. "Why aren't you answering?"

There was no reason not to take her calls. She was his girlfriend after all. Beautiful, rich, deep into Gotham society. He had no reason to complain about anything she was involved in, certainly not about her calling. Right?

Wrong. He had secrets. Two of them to be exact, and it was eating at him in the way only secrets could. 

Jim was about to lie to his partner, to give some cliched answer to why he wasn't answering, when his phone rang...again. 

"Jesus, just answer it so we can get back to work!" Harvey snapped and lifted the thick file, waving it at him. "In case you forgot, we have two maniacs on the loose."

"Alright, alright." Jim snapped back, avoiding the picture pinned to the front of the file. He dug his phone from the pocket in his slacks and answered it without glancing at the number. "Hello?"

"Finally. I thought I'd have to call Bullock and have him track you down."

Jim rolled his eyes, making Harvey laugh across his desk. "I told you I was busy, Barbara. What's so important?"

The tone of her voice was everything he didn't want to deal with. "I got an alert on my phone. The alarm to my condo has been activated."

Annoyance left in an instant, replaced by worry. Just because she could be annoying sometimes, didn't mean he didn't care. "Have you called the police?"

Harvey sat forward, eyes narrowed.

"Jim, you are the police."

"No, Babara," Jim rubbed his head, feeling a headache forming. "I'm a detective. I don't handle breaking and entering. You needed to call the police as soon as you were alerted."

"Well, I called you first because the alarm went off for half a minute before it was set again."

"That quickly?" Jim asked, already reaching into the side drawer for his gun. "Does anyone else have the code?"

"Just you and me. I wasn't sure if it was you. And seeing how it's not and the alarm is back in place, I was going to ask if you could just check it out for me."

"Yeah, I'm headed there now." Jim stood, buttoning his suit jacket around his gun. "I'll call you when I know something."

Barbara sighed thankfully. "Be careful, Jim. Thank you."

Jim ended the call and grabbed his jacket. He could see the snow falling outside. "Look, I gotta head to Barbara's really quick."

Harvey nodded. "What's up?"

"Not sure really. She got an alert about the alarm on her condo going off, but armed seconds later. She just wants to make sure everything is fine."

Harvey stood. "Need backup?"

The worry made him smile, but he shook his head. "Not yet. Just gonna pop in really quick, take a look. I'll call if I see anything."

Harvey sat back down. "I'll cover for you." He glanced at the chief's office. "Just hurry before she has both our asses."

Jim chuckled. "Shouldn't take long." He walked around the desk, gripping Harvey's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Thanks."

**

Jim took the elevator to the top floor, scanning the row of glowing buttons until it stopped on Barbara's floor. 

He talked to the security guard stationed in the lobby of her building. According to him, he hadn't seen any shady characters come or go within the last few hours. Nothing that might point to someone coming in to break into her place, or leaving with any stolen items. 

Either there was a mistake with the alarm, or that someone was inside still. There were only two ways out of the binding, the front door which was guarded, or the back which was set with an emergency alarm. 

Jim stepped out of the elevator as it opened. The hallway was quiet, empty. He moved silently down to her door, only to pause as he reached for his gun. 

The door was open. Not wide open, but cracked so he could see the flickering glow of the fireplace. It shouldn't have been lit. The door should be locked. 

There was someone in there like he thought.

Jim had his gun out, aimed and steady as he walked slowly to the door. One foot in front of the other, body crouched a little, arms steady, eyes sharp. 

With a gentle, silent nudge of his shoulder, Jim pushed the door open. He stepped in, eyes eagerly scanning the room. His blood was pumping in his veins, every nerve alive and ready for whatever might happen inside. Goosebumps prickled the back of his neck. 

It was hard to tell if he was nervous, aroused or afraid. Probably all three. 

"GCPD," Jim called out, loud enough for whoever it may be to hear him clearly. His voice was deeper, definitely aroused. "Come out, with your hands up."

Inside, he passed the kitchen. On the counter was a bottle of wine, pinkish with little bubbles dancing at the top, and three pristine wine glasses. Unopened, unused. But waiting for someone. 

The fireplace was lit. Roaring loudly as the logs shifted, making the entire condo warm, keeping the cold outside. The couches next to it were empty, no clothes or shoes or random blankets. Just empty.

"My name is Detective Gordon." Jim spoke again, moving further in, noticing the sliding door in the back was cracked, letting in a draft. Letting him see the fire escape. "You shouldn't be in here."

The only reply he received were muffled sounds, moans, gasps. It only took one sound to let him know it was male. His voice was soft like silk, especially dancing up his body until he flushed hotly. 

The sound was coming from the bedroom. 

Jim had to close his eyes, letting that sound molest the hidden parts of his body. Parts he chose to keep to himself, tried to ignore. No matter how good it felt, how satisfying it was, it was wrong. He was wrong for wanting it. 

He knew those sounds like the back of his hand. He knew them intimately, he was even the cause for them at times. He didn't expect now to be one of those times and certainly not here. 

"Damnit," Jim cursed as he opened his eyes and glanced at Barbara's bedroom, the door was open.

The covers were a mess, half hanging off one side, a pillow already laying on the plush rug on the floor. And in that bed were his secrets, his weaknesses. All soft freckled skin, tangled limbs, fiery red hair and blazing green eyes. 

Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska.

How they knew the code for Barbara's security system was his fault. They must have gone through his stuff that last time they were together and found it. They came in through the fire escape, disarmed the code, rearmed it and left the door open for him. Crafty boys.

Jim was hard within seconds of that first moan. He walked forward stiffly, his cock pushing hard against his slacks. He moved towards the bed, eyes trying to absorb everything he was seeing. But he didn't put his gun away, not yet. Not until he was absolutely certain there would be no violence. 

"God, Jay," Jeremiah gasped sharply, body undulating against the sheets. 

Jim swallowed thickly as he stopped at the end of the bed. 

Jeremiah was spread in the middle, on his back with his head against the pillows, arms reaching up to grip the cast iron headboard. His legs spread wide, the white sheet pulled up to his hips where it moved rapidly.

Jerome was nowhere in sight. Only the quick bob of his head under the sheets let Jim know he was there. That was also the reason for Jeremiah's current state. Unable to sit still, writhing on the bed, gripping the headboard, moaning uncontrollably.

Jim put his gun away, his hands shaking as he put them on his hips and tried to sound like the detective he was. "You're not supposed to be here. The entire city is looking for you two."

Jeremiah nodded, his lip between his teeth as he tried to swallow his next groan. "Needed to see you again. Missed you."

Jim felt his body pulse in need, in want. "I told you that would never happen again. It was a mistake."

Below the sheet, Jerome growled, making Jeremiah turn his head into the pillow as he whimpered. 

Jim responded to both sounds, his shoulders sagging in defeat. There was no way he'd be able to force them to leave, or arrest them like his job demanded. For some reason, he just couldn’t do it. 

"You know it wasn't, Jim." Jeremiah moaned, tilting his head to the side to see him under heavy eyelids. "You wanted it then, like you do now."

It was hard to argue that. Jim wanted them both in every way he wasn't supposed to. But in every way he craved. He was so ready to crawl between them and forget the world. 

"Jerome, get up here." Jim barked after he cleared all that lust from his voice. His only reply was a muffled growl, followed by more head movement. "Now Jerome."

Jeremiah whined when Jerome shifted under the sheet, rising up on his elbows. Those soft sucking sounds stopped, followed by only aggravated heavy breathing. 

"You know once I start something, I don't like to stop." Jerome hissed as he threw back the sheet, exposing their naked bodies. He didn't move very far, just turned so his head was on Jeremiah's hips, his wet cock bobbing by his ear. "You know how whiney he is, Jimbo."

Jim did know. He knew very well. Even now, Jeremiah was squirming on the bed, shifting his hips so his cock brushed his brother's jaw, leaving a wet streak across it. Those long legs attempting to wrap around Jerome's body, kept away only by his gentle grip. 

"What did I tell you before?" Jim asked, looking passed naked skin and into green eyes. "I told you what happened last time was a mistake, that the next time I saw you, I'd have to arrest you."

Jerome smirked, holding out one wrist. "So, cuff me then. Your girlfriend has the best bed possible for that sort of thing."

His cock twitched in extreme interest. "That's not what I meant, Jerome."

"Please, Jim," Jeremiah sat up on his elbows. "Don't say no. We missed you."

Unlike Jerome who was blunt and abrasive, volatile, Jeremiah was so soft and sweet, shy almost. Complete opposites. Although they looked the same, he knew the difference instantly. From one look, without them even speaking. 

Jeremiah was lovely in every sense of that word. That sweet smile, kind eyes, his hair brushed back like he was still a schoolboy. His skin was soft, smooth. Pale with the same freckles his brother had, his body slim, even with his wide shoulder, he was very feminine and sexy. The only flaw in the beauty of Jeremiah's body, were the scars on the insides of his thighs and his wrists.

Jim knew the ones on his thighs were burns. He could feel the slickness of them under his tongue. The ones on Jeremiah's wrists were from a knife, thin slashes only a few inches apart. Jim also knew they were self inflicted.

"Jeremiah," Jim lowered his voice, looking from Jerome to his twin. "You know why I can't."

Jeremiah nodded, but held his hand out to him. "Please?"

Jerome grinned wickedly, knowing he couldn't say no when Jeremiah was like this. He never could. 

"Miah," Jim pleaded, eyes soft. 

"Come on, Jimbo," Jerome kicked the sheet off his legs, spreading them wide, giving him all access. "We can see how much you want it."

Jerome was the opposite of Jeremiah. He was abrasive and sarcastic, outspoken. He held no fear, or worry. Just oozed confidence. Even naked like this, even when Jim could see all his scars, he was so confident. 

Those scars were also self inflicted in a way. Not done himself, but done because of the choices he made. Some were from bullets, others from knives or shrapnel from bombs detonated too early or too closely. Different colors and textures.

Jim knew them all. He tasted them all. 

He was also bigger than Jeremiah. More thick muscle opposed to Jeremiah's leaner muscles. His arms were easily twice as big, his chest firm and cut, just like his hips. His abs looked like they had abs, stacked with muscle. Jerome was imposing and dominant in every single way. 

There was no hiding how much he wanted it, all of it. Jim could see them eyeing his groin, seeing how hard he was, or the wetness that dampened the front. He could tell all the lies he wanted, but his body always told the truth no matter what. 

"Come here, Detective." Jerome smiled, offering his hand out when Jeremiah's fingers moved to his face, stroking it. "Let us take care of you."

"I can't." Jim said, his voice nearly a whine. "You know why I can't."

When Jeremiah tapped Jerome's shoulder, he sat up, allowing him to sit up as well. Jim held Jeremiah's eyes as delicate hands moved over his brother's chest, his mouth moving to his ear. Those innocent eyes now devious. 

"I know you miss us, Jim." Jeremiah whispered, nipping Jerome's ear with his teeth until he got the deep groan he wanted. "I can see how wet you are, how hard and ready."

Without meaning to, Jim took a step forward. The movement made Jerome tense, going from blissfully relaxed, to ready to fight. All because his fingertips rested on the butt of his gun. Jerome was blocking him, moving his body in front of his brothers. 

Jim let his hand drop and Jerome went back to being relaxed against Jeremiah's chest. "Don't put me in this position again."

Jerome grinned devilishly. "You like every position we put you in. Just stop thinking like a cop, and think like a man who has needs. Needs we can take care of for you."

Jim took another step forward, his knee brushing one of Jerome's feet that hung off the bed. 

Jeremiah groaned, his arms moving across Jerome's chest. First to his nipples, pinching them. Then down his chest to his stomach, caressing each muscle, then his ribs. Then letting them dance along his hips. 

"I need you, Jim." Jeremiah whined, his fingertips touching the head of Jerome's cock, making him growl against his jaw. "Come make me feel good."

That was the tipping point. 

Jim moved all the way forward until Jerome's legs framed his own, rubbing together. Two sets of eager hands moved across his body as he moaned. Stroking his chest, pulling hard on his tie, grabbing at his belt. 

"God." Jim groaned, looking down to see Jeremiah's hand on him, cupping him. Jerome gave a happy chuckle. "You two drive me crazy."

Jeremiah stood, keeping his hand on his groin as he moved behind Jim, pushing against his back. "You're too easily persuaded, Jim."

Jerome smirked, leaned forward to rub his face along Jim's stomach. "A few pretty words from Miah, some begging, and you give in every time."

Jim glanced back, only inches from Jeremiah's smiling lips. "You use him as a weapon, Jay," he saw Jeremiah's smile widen. "It's not fair."

Jerome nodded. "I agree. But if you just gave into what we all want, I wouldn't need to use him that way." He winked at Jeremiah. "And my baby loves it, don't you?"

Jeremiah nodded, moving his arms up Jim's body, touching all that hard muscle through his dress shirt. Spanning his fingers wide, touching as much as possible while he teased Jim with his lips. "I love it, Jay."

Jim licked his lips, wanting that kiss. "You like when he uses you to make me give in?"

Jeremiah nodded, lightly touching the gun and holster with his fingers. "I love when he uses me, in any and all ways."

Jerome slid his hands up Jim's legs, gripping tightly so his nails bit into his slacks, into his skin. "You love it too. You love acting like you don't want it."

Jim turned away from Jeremiah's mouth, looking at Jerome's eyes as they looked up at him. "You manipulate people so easily, Jerome." He cupped his face, flushing hotly when Jerome nipped at his thumb. "And we let you do it."

Jerome kept his eyes up as he quickly worked open the detectives belt and zipper, parting them so they hung to the side. "And it makes you hard. Look at you." He nuzzled him through his briefs, inhaling deeply. "And wet."

Jeremiah kissed on Jim's neck, sucking and biting until he was breathless. His hands moved forward to tangle in Jerome's hair, keeping his mouth where it was. "Stop saying no. I don't like to hear that word from my guys."

Jim tilted his head back, moving quickly to bite Jeremiah's bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. It had them both gasping. "Because you're a brat, Miah."

Jerome laughed, pulling Jim's belt off with a quick jerk of his hand, making sure the gun fell into his hand and not on the floor. "My baby is a brat and he knows it."

Jeremiah pushed Jim's slacks to the ground, clawing his way back up his thighs. Jerome made quick work of his shirt, popping each little button until it parted and Jeremiah could peel it off his shoulders, kissing bare skin as it was revealed.

"Yeah, he does." Jim smirked, catching Jeremiah's smile. "And you encourage him." He gripped red hair tightly, making Jerome gasp as his face was forced into his groin. "So, since you're so quick to talk him into anything, let's see how that mouth works."

Jerome groaned against him, moving his hands up to squeeze his right ass before he peeled his briefs down. "I love when you get all bossy with me, detective."

"You're the only one who gets away with it." Jeremiah mumbled between kisses down his back. Following the long length of his spine until he bent on his knees, face to face with his ass. "He won't even let me do it."

Jim automatically spread his legs as soon as his briefs hit the ground. He could feel Jeremiah's lips on the backs of his thighs as he looked down at Jerome, kissing around his hips. 

They were too much to handle. Maybe it would be easier if it were one at a time, but together they were an unstoppable force and Jim couldn't say no. He tried to resist. Every single time, he tried. But it never worked. 

It felt too good to give in. It felt bad to give in and that itself felt good. 

How they all came together, Jim didn't know or understand. Or maybe he didn't want to. Even when he said it was a mistake, even when they were brothers, criminals, he wanted them. And he had them; both of them. 

"Your mouth, Jerome." Jim lowered his voice, hearing it edge to a growl. Green eyes moved up, his mouth suctioned against one hipbone. "Let me feel your mouth."

"Bend me for." Jeremiah spoke against his ass, pausing to bite one cheek. "Please?"

Jim grabbed a hold of the iron bed frame and bent as much as he could, moving his legs wider as well. "Better, Miah?"

Jeremiah groaned, spreading him open. "Much better." He slipped his tongue between them, slowly licking at his entrance, groaning loudly. "I missed the way you taste."

"God." Jim groaned, his entire body flushing with goosebumps. He spread his legs wider as his head hung back. "I missed your mouth, Miah."

Jerome took that moment to take Jim's balls into his mouth. Sucking on them delicately, even as he growled. 

"Jay!" Jim moaned, eyes wide as he watched, as he pushed back against Jeremiah's wiggling tongue. "Eyes up. " 

Green eyes moved up, staying on him as he released him and moved to his cock. Jim's eyes tried to close from being overwhelmed by both of them, but he fought it. He needed to see them. 

"Such a pretty mouth, Jay." Jim praised, rubbing his thumb over slick lips that trailed up the length of his cock. "Let me feel it."

Jerome opened his mouth obscenely wide, his tongue making a full circle around his lips. Without losing eye contact, he lowered his mouth, letting Jim's cock slide in slowly. Dragging against his tongue, pushing against his top lip until his throat started to spasm. 

"God," Jim groaned, eyes closing this time, but only for a second. They sprung back open when Jeremiah's tongue pushed inside his ass, wiggling quickly. "Sweet Miah," his chuckle got overtaken by a deep groan when Jerome started to move. "What are you doing?"

Jeremiah moved back, breathless. "Just eating you because I know you love it." He said shyly, kissing over perky cheeks. "Don't you like it?"

Jim stood up straight, bringing Jerome with him by a firm grip on his hair. "Oh, I do. But you seem to want more. Am I wrong?"

Jeremiah bit his lip shyly as he stood, pushing his face into Jim's neck. "Just wanted a taste."

Jim groaned, turning his head to see Jeremiah's slick lips. "Give me a taste, sweetheart." He moved his other hand back, landing on Jeremiah's ass. "Kiss me."

Jerome looked up, seeing their tongues swirl together quickly. It had him moaning around Jim's cock, making Jim moan into Jeremiah's mouth. Making his own cock pulse from neglect. 

"Come here so I can see you." Jim whispered against his lips and he moved around to the side, one hand tangling into Jerome's hair. "You are so beautiful, Miah."

Jeremiah blushed, his cheeks hearing as he glanced at him why shy eyes. "Think so?"

A particular rough thrust into Jerome's mouth had him hissing. He looked down, seeing bright white teeth digging into his cock. "I didn't forget you, Jay, just keep going."

Jerome growled, one hand moving back to slap Jim's ass. 

"He hates being ignored, you know that." Jeremiah linked one arm around Jim's neck, forcing him to his mouth. "Maybe we need to give him some attention."

Jerome groaned his approval. 

"Maybe he just needs a little help." Jim grinned when Jeremiah blushed and Jerome moaned around him, agreeing. "Wanna help him, sweetheart?"

Jerome lifted his arm, clawing at Jeremiah until he knelt. He pulled off Jim's cock, letting saliva drip to the floor as he brought Jeremiah in for a deep kiss. 

"That looks so good." Jim had a hand on each head, helping them move as they kissed. Watching slippery tongues come together, watching when Jeremiah's lip bled into Jerome's mouth, making him growl and suck on it just for more. 

When Jeremiah started to whimper and whine, when his hands started to wander over his body, Jim tugged on their hair, pulling them back. Their breathing was ragged, needy. 

"Work together for me." Jim smiled at them, brushing his thumbs against their lips. "Then we can get to the real fun."

Jeremiah looked up, eyes hazy. "Promise?"

His cock bobbed between them, rubbing against their cheeks. "Promise Miah, I just need to feel both of you for a minute."

Jerome gripped Jeremiah's chin, forcing him to Jim's cock. Then he took the other side, framing Jim's cock with their mouths. 

"Come on boys." Jim coaxed, sliding his hips back a little so it rubbed between them. He groaned deeply, his eyes rolling back. "You always work so well together."

And they did. Jim watched as they moved as one, taking opposite approaches. Jerome went low, licking down the base of his cock, then his balls, while Jeremiah took the top, licking around the ridge, teasing it just before he sucked the head into his mouth. 

"Oh fuck," Jim cursed, surprising them with a deep groan. "Just like that, boys. God, it feels so good."

Jerome couldn't keep Jeremiah's hands still, so he let them go. One instantly moved to his cock, making him groan deeply. The other moved to Jim's ass, squeezing tightly before he smacked it. 

Jim felt the moment Jerome couldn't take anymore. He backed off, putting Jeremiah in his place and stood to face him. Mouth slick, with red lips and wild eyes. 

"Had enough?" Jim smiled, wrapping one arm around Jerome's waist until long arms circled his neck. 

"It's not enough." Jerome spoke harshly against his lips. He moved one hand down to fist Jeremiah's hair, forcing him down deeper on Jim's cock. "I need more."

When Jeremiah gagged around him, Jim tightened his arm around Jerome, making him gasp. "Like last time? We gonna tag team him?"

Jeremiah moaned brokenly. Nodding his head as much as possible.

Jerome shook his head, his voice low and needy. "Need you to fuck me this time, Jim. It's been awhile."

Jim groaned, his hand moving to fist Jerome's hair as he leaned up for that kiss. His lips were just as eager as Jeremiah's, but slick and hot from sucking him, making it ten times as sexy. 

"What about me?" Jeremiah asked as he pulled back and looked up, breathless. 

Jim ended the kiss, tilting his head as Jerome moved to it. Sucking and licking a path of fire from his ear to his collarbone. "I want to be able to kiss you sweet Miah," he waited until Jeremiah stood and wrapped his other arm around him. "Why don't you ride him and face me, hmm?"

Jeremiah moaned. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Jim grinned, kissing him quickly. "I love your pretty mouth, I need to be able to kiss you."

Jerome moved back, stepping over Jim's clothes until he was on his knees in the center of the bed. "Come open me up, Miah."

Jim had never seen Jeremiah move so fast. Leaving him standing naked as he slithered up behind his brother, eager to touch him. Smoothing up the backs of his thighs, kissing the small of his back, over a few of his scars. He wanted it bad. 

"Now you come open Miah up," Jerome wiggled his fingers at Jim. "Then we can get started."

Jim walked around the bed. Taking a second to grab the lube in the side table before he mounted the bed. 

"Deeper Miah." Jerome groaned, pushing back on his fingers. "Please."

Jim growled, pushing against Jeremiah's back until his cock pushed between his thighs, rubbing over him. "You know he likes it rough, sweetheart."

Jeremiah pushed his fingers in deeper, twisting them until Jerome's back arched painfully. "Like that?"

"Just like that, baby." Jerome gripped the bed, pushing back as hard as he could. "Jimbo is a big boy, gotta stretch me good."

Jim smirked as he kissed down Jeremiah's spine, dragging his tongue down it until he arched his back and spread his legs. "He's being too nice." His hand moved around, gripping Jeremiah's cock, making him moan. "We both know you two are far bigger than me."

Jeremiah pushed into his fist as he added another finger to Jerome's ass. "But he won't let me fuck him. He needs you, Jim." 

With a growl, Jim dipped his head down, licking across his hole until Jeremiah's legs began to shake. He pushed his tongue in deep, swirling it all around until his jaw began to ache. 

"Right there, Miah," Jerome moaned, jerking himself against the sheets. "Just a little more."

Jim pulled back, breathless. "Don't make him come, Miah. Make him wait."

Jeremiah nodded, slipping wet fingers out. "Sorry, Jay."

Jerome growled, sinking to the bed. "I want to come."

Jim busied himself with pulling Jeremiah against his chest. Kissing on his ears, his neck, rubbing his hands up and down his chest. Over his nipples, then down his flat stomach, then to his cock, jerking it slowly. 

"So pretty, Miah." Jim moaned into his ear, his hips shifting to rub against the underside of his cock. "You know better than to get ahead of yourself, don't you?" 

Jerome growled and moved to lay on his back. "I'm not getting ahead of myself."

Jim met his eyes, grinning as Jeremiah eagerly pushed up into his fist. "Because Miah is a good boy. Aren't you, sweetheart?"

Jeremiah nodded, licking his lips. "I want to get what I need. So I'll be good."

Jerome sat up, his mouth against Jeremiah's stomach. "Miah gets all he needs, even if he is a bad boy."

Jeremiah smiled. 

Jim moved his hand from Jeremiah's cock to Jerome's jaw. "You gonna be good for me, Jerome?"

Jerome shook his head. "Never, but I know you'll still fuck me because you need it."

"You're right," Jim guided Jerome's head down to Jeremiah's cock, lightly tapping it until it opened. "But I'll make you beg for it. I'll make you whine and beg until you can't take it anymore."

Jerome lowered his mouth, once again sucking on Jeremiah's cock, making him whimper. His eyes looking passed his brother, to Jim.

"Jim." Jeremiah whimpered, pressing back against him. "Please fuck me."

Once again, Jerome was using Jeremiah against him. Even when he was the one to guide Jerome's head down, now he lost that control. Jerome knew he couldn't last long against Jeremiah's whining, or begging. It was too much. 

"Jerome." Jim warned, gripping his chin. "You wanna suck him while I take him? Or you wanna do as you're told?"

"Please." Jeremiah begged, his hands gripping at both of them. Bringing them closer. "I need it."

Jerome finally moved, taking his mouth away slowly. He leaned all the way back, laying against the bed with his legs spread wide. "Fine. I'll be good." 

Jim grinned.

"For now." Jerome finished. 

"I'm always good, so can someone please fuck me?" Jeremiah whined, nearly kicking his feet during his temper tantrum. 

Jerome turned to his twin, arms extended. "Come here, baby. Let me give you what you need."

Jeremiah fell onto him, climbing up his body until Jerome's cock pushed against his hole. "Jay, please." His voice trembled. 

"Sweet baby boy." Jerome wrapped his arms around him. He pushed his hips up, making his cock brush against him again and again. "You gonna ride me, hmm?"

Without looking away, Jim grabbed the lube lost in the sheets and handed it to Jerome. "Spin Miah, so I can see you."

Jeremiah sat up, looking back. "Help me?"

Jim smiled and offered his hand, which Jeremiah took instantly. He gripped hard as Jeremiah moved on shaky legs until he stranded Jerome backwards, that pretty ass seated right on his hips. 

"You need to get in me first, Jim." Jerome put lubed up fingers to his hole, getting himself nice and wet. Then held onto Jeremiah, making him sit further back as he spread his legs. 

"Shit." Jim groaned, moving between his legs, allowing Jeremiah to kiss up on the side of his neck. "Need me to stretch you more?"

Jerome shook his head, already two knuckles deep in his brother, making him squirm on his lap. "I'm good detective, just fuck me."

With shaky hands, more from anticipation than fear, he lined himself up. Sliding his cock up and down wet cheeks, getting himself nice and slick. 

"Jim please hurry." Jeremiah whined, slowly grinding back against Jerome's fingers. "I need him."

"I know, sweetheart." Jim spoke against his mouth. He slowly pushed in, his hands on Jerome's thighs, squeezing hard. "Just a minute longer."

"Faster." Jerome groaned, lifting his hips. "Fuck me."

"Slowly, Jay." Jim moaned, moving back long enough to watch his cock slip into his body until he was flush against his ass. "So tight, God." His eyes closed, his head falling on Jeremiah's shoulder. "Perfect."

Jerome fell to the bed, his fingers slipping out of Jeremiah so he could grip the bed and let that feeling of being full take over once again. "It's been too long, Jim. Way too long."

"Yes it has." Jim shuddered, feeling Jerome squeeze him tightly. "Come on Miah, your turn." He shifted until he had both hands free and let Jeremiah use them to lean on as Jerome pushed him forward. "You are so exquisite."

Jeremiah blushed, even while his body shook as he felt Jerome nudge his hole. "I try."

Jerome growled. "You never call me pretty."

Jim smiled, looking passed Jeremiah to see him glaring up at him. "What was that, Jay?"

Jerome continued to glare up at him as both hands moved to Jeremiah's hips, lowering him down on his cock. "You never call me pretty." He growled between each sharp breath. Jeremiah was so tight, too tight. "Never."

"Yes!" Jeremiah whimpered, his head falling on Jim's shoulder. "All the way, Jay."

"Do you want me to call you pretty too, Jay?" Jim asked, kissing up Jeremiah's neck, listening to the sweet sounds of him moaning. 

"Miah is pretty," Jerome pushed his hips up, bottoming out. It jerked Jeremiah forward, making him grip Jim's shoulders. "I don't want to be the same, I want something different."

God, Jerome was just as sweet and needy as Jeremiah. Only he had a harsher way of showing it. Usually kicking and screaming. Jim was just waiting for him to speak up, to tell him what he wanted. And he did. 

"Jerome," Jim whispered as he pushed into him, gripping Jeremiah's thighs that overlapped his own. "I've had a name for you for some time."

Jerome let his head fall back, feeling Jim go as deep as he possibly could. Then he pushed into Jeremiah, making him whimper. "Tell me J."

"Jay, faster." Jeremiah begged, biting into Jim's shoulder. 

"Not yet, baby," Jerome gripped his ass, squeezing as he pushed up again, then slid his hands up the arch of his back. "Tell me, Jim." He growled, eyes shifting to him, annoyed with his smirk.

Jim didn't answer right away. He gripped Jerome's thighs and pounded into him. Watching his cock slide wetly into him, then back out, seeing him clench. "You're my beauty, Jerome." 

Jerome gasped, eyes closing as Jim moved in faster, deeper. He couldn't even move, he laid there, letting the harsh movement of Jim's hips move Jeremiah on his cock. Working him back and forth, driving him crazy. 

"You wanna be my beauty, Jerome?" Jim slowed his pace, reaching past Jeremiah to reach Jerome. Petting up his thighs, then his hips. "You are beautiful Jerome. My beauty."

Jerome sat up, forcing Jeremiah forward until he could grip Jim around the back of his neck. "Wanna be yours." He smiled when Jim did, then kissed him until they couldn't breathe. Until Jeremiah elbowed him in the chest. 

"Jim, Jay. Please…" Jeremiah whined, forcing his way between them. "I need to come."

"Of course, Miah." Jim kissed Jerome once more before he laid back, then kissed across Jeremiah's jaw. "Anything you want."

"Anything, baby." Jerome held onto the tops of Jeremiah's shoulder, put his feet on the bed and pushed into him at a steady pace. "You feel so good, Miah."

Jim sat still, glancing between his thighs to watch Jerome push up and down on him, making Jeremiah bounce on his lap. Jeremiah was a mess, panting, sweating, gripping him so tight he knew it would leave marks. 

"So hard, Miah." Jim lightly ran his fingers up Jeremiah's cock, teasing the sticky head. "You like taking it hard like that?"

Jeremiah nodded fast, moving his hands to Jim's chest, digging his nails in. "You know I love it."

"Lean back for me, baby," Jerome panted heavily, out of breath as he lay back. "Wanna feel you."

Jim helped Jeremiah uncurl his legs, until he was able to lay back on Jerome's chest, legs spread wide so he could see how deep Jerome was. 

"Kiss me." Jerome gripped Jeremiah's neck, turning to reach his lips. 

"Only if you choke me." Jeremiah whispered back, wrapping one hand around Jerome's, squeezing hard. "Please."

Jim grinned, bending down carefully, as not to slip from Jerome's body, and licked across Jeremiah's hips. One hand moved between them, rubbing up and down Jerome's cock, teasing him.

Jerome growled, eyes cast down Jeremiah's body to see Jim smirking. He tightened his grip, getting a choked up gasp from Jeremiah in return. Then he took the kiss he asked for, letting his eyes skip closed while his other hand moved up and down Jeremiah's body. 

"Pretty boys." Jim groaned, kissing up Jeremiah's ribs before he sat back, grabbed Jerome's hips and pushed into him hard and fast. "So fucking pretty." He grunted between each word, closing his eyes at the sloppy, wet kisses. "So damn good."

Each thrust was getting him close, each sound of those kisses. All of it. This is why they were too much, too overwhelming. He needed them like he needed air to breathe, like food or water. 

"Help me up, Jim." Jeremiah moaned, hand out.

Jim slowed, panting as he grabbed Jeremiah's hand and helped him sit back up. "You feel close, Miah?" He swirled his hips, making Jerome whine. "I can see it all over your face, sweetheart."

"I'm close." Jeremiah gripped the back of Jim's neck. "Can I ask for something that I really want, please? I've been good."

Jerome chuckled. "Yeah Jim, baby has been very, very good."

"Yes, you have." Jim nipped his split lip, groaning when Jeremiah's body trembled. "Anything you want."

Jeremiah glanced back, waiting for Jerome to nod his approval before he turned back to Jim. "I want to fuck you, Jim. Please? Jay never lets me fuck him."

That was not what he expected. Not at all. Jeremiah was a bottom. He never asked to fuck either of them, at least not where he could hear. But the sound of his voice, the need he heard in there, the want...Jim didn't want to say no to him. 

But he'd never bottomed before. 

Jim looked to Jerome, whose face was very interested, but passive. Just waiting one way or another so they could continue. Then he looked at Jeremiah, his eyes, the fear of rejection was evident. 

"Jay won't let me, Jim." Jeremiah kissed over his face, cheeks, chin, nose, forehead, both eyes, then his mouth. "You two always fuck me, always. No one lets me try."

Jerome smiled, pushing against Jeremiah's ass to get him to grind forward. 

"You really want it?" Jim asked, his hand moving to his throat. Squeezing lightly when he nodded. "You want to fuck me, Miah?"

Jeremiah whined. "Please Jim, just once. I just want to one time."

Jerome pushed again, arching his back when Jeremiah moved. "Move baby, ride me."

Jeremiah fell into a slow ride, his eyes locked on Jim. "I'll make it good for you, I promise. Jay can help me so I do it the right way "

Jim nodded, making Jeremiah stop moving. Green eyes wide, his pretty mouth quirked up into a smile. "If it's what you want Miah, how can I say no?"

Jeremiah giggled, wrapping his arms around Jim's neck. "Thank you! I promise it'll be good."

Jim slowly slid out of Jerome, making them both whine. "Let Jay help you."

Jerome helped Jeremiah slide off of him, then fell to the bed, grinning. 

"Not sure it'll make me come," Jim warned and moved up the bed, letting Jeremiah move around him. "So, don't be sad if I don't. Okay?"

Jeremiah nodded, eyes focused on his ass. "I bet I can make you."

Jerome grinned, his hand moving down to grip himself, stroking slowly as he watched them. "I haven't let Miah fuck me before, but he is damn good with his fingers and his mouth."

Jim shuddered. "I know how good he is with his mouth." He arched back when Jeremiah's hands moved down his sides, his touch light, but eager. "I just don't want to disappoint."

Jeremiah wiggled between Jim's legs, his hands moving to his ass, squeezing. "If you don't like it, I can stop. Just tell me."

Jim nodded, bending forward a little as Jerome scooted down, moving under him. "Go ahead sweetheart, just go slow." He put his hands on Jerome's hips, running them up to his sides, then back down. "You gonna help?"

Jerome shrugged. "He knows how to open you up. When he's ready, I'll help him."

"And are you just going to watch? Or do you still want me to fuck you?" Jim asked, kissing across salty skin. He groaned deeply when he felt Jeremiah's tongue against him, eagerly licking at him. "Hmm?"

"I might watch." Jerome glanced over Jim's shoulder to see Jeremiah dip his head down low. "Never watched my baby fuck anyone. I bet he is fantastic."

Jeremiah rose up. Smiling at him before he moved back down. 

"Fuck," Jim groaned as one of Jeremiah's long, skilled fingers pushed into him. The feeling was strange, but welcoming, much like when Jeremiah used his tongue. "I bet he will be marvelous."

"Another one, baby," Jerome smiled, threading one hand into Jim's short hair. "Gonna need at least three."

Jim groaned as another finger was adding, making him lose his breath as it stretched him. "Not sure if I like it." He admitted with a shake of his head. "I'm not seeing the pleasure part."

"Just wait," Jerome winked at Jeremiah. "Go ahead baby, just like I taught you."

Jim knew it was coming, he knew what it was, but it didn't prepare him. When Jeremiah crooked his fingers, pushing right into his prostate, he nearly came. 

A deep moan was ripped from his throat, his back arched and he nearly clawed Jerome's thighs until he bled. "Oh, fuck."

Jerome grinned, smoothing his hair back. "Faster."

Jeremiah moved his fingers faster, kissing over his cheeks. 

"Please, Miah." Jim begged, pushing back onto his fingers, gripping Jerome's hips for leverage. "More."

"Ah, there it is, baby." Jerome groaned, moving his hand faster on his cock. "There is the pleasure, Jim."

"Please, give me more." Jim begged, pushing back as fast as he could. "Make me come, Miah. I need it."

Jerome shook his head and Jeremiah backed off, making Jim sag against him. He pushed both hands into his hair, petting him. "Add another one, baby, then you can fuck him until he comes."

Jeremiah quickly pushed his tongue inside, groaning when Jim pushed back. "I love how you feel Jim." Then he pushed that third finger in slowly. 

"Yes, yesss." Jim reached for Jerome, jerking him lazily as he tried not to beg again. "Does it always feel like that?"

"Oh yes," Jeremiah chuckled, scissoring his fingers to help him stretch quickly. "Always, Jim. Imagine each hard thrust pushing into it. That white hot feeling blasting up your spine…" he groaned, closing his own eyes. 

Jim nodded. "I want it. I'm ready."

Jeremiah grinned. "Hear that, Jay. I made him want it."

Jerome smiled happily as he moved away from Jim. "Yes you did, baby. Now, let's get you into position." He moved behind him, pressing up against his ass. "You know he's gonna be tight."

Jim grinned, glancing back to see them kissing slowly, wrapped up in each other. Sharing that private moment. 

"I know, Jay." Jeremiah whispered, reaching for the lube. "Wanna get me wet?"

Jim groaned. "Fuck, you two are gonna kill me."

"I would love to get you wet." Jerome took the lube, smearing it up and down his cock until he whimpered in his ear. "Now, remember to push in slowly, like I do."

Jim reached back, touching a thigh. He was eager. Far more eager than he thought he'd be. Maybe it was because it was them, but he wanted it. 

"It's gonna be hard not to push in and fuck him as hard and fast as possible." Jerome growled and smacked Jim's ass hard enough to leave a handprint. "But you gotta ease into it, love. Nice and slow."

Jeremiah nodded, rubbing his cock between his cheeks, getting him nice and wet. "You ready, Jim?"

Before he nodded, Jim moved to his knees, leaning back enough to capture Jeremiah's lips in a heated kiss. "I'm ready, Miah."

Jeremiah blushed, turning his head into Jerome's chest for a moment before he slowly began to push in. "He's already tight." 

Jerome nodded, leaning down to watch the head of his cock slowly slip into Jim's ass, like it was in slow motion. "I know baby, that's why we love it."

Jim took deep breaths, trying to think about the overwhelming pleasure he experienced moments ago instead of this. This wasn't painful or bad, just different. It was pressure, it had his breath threatening to stop in his lungs. 

"Breathe, detective." Jerome coached, rubbing across the red print on his ass. "Try and relax."

"Trying." Jim shut his eyes, listening to the harsh panting coming from behind him, or Jeremiah's firm but gentle grip on his hips. "You okay, Miah?"

"I-I'm okay." Jeremiah stuttered a little, eyes closing as he paused. He had to get a better grip as his hands slid on slick skin. "You're incredible, Jim." 

Jim smiled, that alone helped him relax. "You're doin good Miah, so good."

Jeremiah leaned into Jerome again, whimpering when he smoothed his hair back, or wiped the sweat from his face. "Think so, Jay?"

Jerome nodded, adding a little pressure to Jeremiah's hips so he kept pressing in until they were flush together. "You're doing amazing, baby."

"God," Jim whined, his arms buckling until his face was pressed against the cool sheets, soaking up the sweat that dripped from his body. "Fuck, I didn't think you'd fit."

Jerome chuckled, bending down to kiss up Jeremiah's spine while he caressed Jim's thigh. "I had no doubt it would fit, Jim. Miah stretched you perfectly."

Jeremiah sagged against Jim's back, feeling him clenched tightly. "Oh, I never want this to end." He gave shaky kisses up Jim's back, his hands moving up and down his sides like Jerome's. "It feels like I could come right now."

Jim squeezed Jeremiah's thigh, telling him it was okay to move. "Go ahead, Miah."

Jerome kissed the side of Jeremiah's neck, then moved to lay beside Jim, stroking slick skin. "Not like it?"

"Not sure." Jim smiled. "Kiss me, maybe it'll get better."

"Mmm, happily." Jerome kissed him, feeling Jim tremble against his mouth. He slipped one hand over, lightly gripping Jim's cock, noticing how he wasn't hard all the way, and started to stroke him. 

"Oh, God." Jeremiah whined as he pushed in and out slowly. Eyes wide as he watched himself disappear into his body, just to come out slick and shiny. "Jim…"

It didn't take long for that uncomfortable feeling to disappear. Leaving only Jerome's firm hand making him hard, biting at his lips and Jeremiah slowly pushing into him. 

It felt good. It felt better than good. Jim was moaning into Jerome's mouth, unable to keep the kiss going. He was just panting against Jerome's mouth, eyes half closed. 

"It feels good." Jim moaned, letting Jeremiah know without a doubt that he liked it. "Keep going."

Jeremiah nodded, getting a firm grip on Jim's ass. He pushed in deeper, pausing as that sensation moved up his spine. "You sure?"

Jim nodded, moving to rest on his elbows, making his back arch just enough to have Jeremiah's cock pressing into his prostate again. He hissed, fisting the sheets. "Fuck, just keep going."

Jerome groaned, sliding under Jim's body the best he could until Jim's cock was pushing into his stomach. "Think you can fuck me while he fucks you?"

Jim nodded, turning to look at Jeremiah. "Hold on sweetheart, let me get Jay situated."

"Okay," Jeremiah panted heavily, his entire body shaking as he tried not to move. "It might not take much longer for me. It's too much." He whined, pressing against his back. "It feels too good."

Jim smiled, pulling Jerome halfway up his thighs until he could easily push back into him. "Fuck, it feels way too good."

Jerome arched his back, pushing down until he was situated, then linked his legs around Jim's hips. "Won't take long at all. You too look far too amazing to keep it up much longer."

"Ready?" Jeremiah asked, moving his hands forward to touch Jerome, his hands touching every inch of his skin he could reach. "Jay?"

Jerome nodded. "Ready baby, do your thing."

Jim put his weight back on his elbows, groaning instantly as Jeremiah started moving, faster this time, deeper. Each thrust sent him pushing into Jerome, making Jerome arch up, hands around his neck as he pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Oh, my God," Jeremiah whined, gripping Jim's hips so hard he split the skin. 

"How's it feel, my beauty?" Jim asked against his lips. He pushed one hand between them, jerking him off with the quickness of their thrusts. "I can feel you spasm around me."

Jerome nodded, gripping Jim's shoulders as he held on, one hand linked with Jeremiah's. "I feel it. Just a little more."

"Oh fuck." Jeremiah whined deeply, his eyes closing. "Me too, need you to come for me, Jim." 

"Just keep going." Jim begged, feeling his balls tingle as Jeremiah pounded into that spot, making the lights around him blur. "Just like that, fuck fuck."

Jim came hard, his eyes closing as he filled Jerome up. It set them both off. Jerome came into his fist, biting his arm so hard he knew it drew blood. It forced Jim to growl, pushing back on Jeremiah's cock to chase those aftershocks.

"Now, fuck!" Jeremiah moaned, digging his nails in as he came, as he pushed as deep as possible. "God!"

Jim sagged on top of Jerome as those long arms moved around him, massaging his lower back, then his thighs. Kissing the top of his head. He could hear Jerome's heart beating fast under his ear, feel him clenching all around him.

"I can't move." Jim groaned as Jeremiah laid against his back, kissing him as he slowly pulled out. "Fuck, that was intense."

Jerome kissed his ear. "You did fantastic for your first time, detective. You are a natural."

Jeremiah laid beside them, turning his head into Jerome's arm, blushing. "I made him come, Jay."

Jerome chuckled, turning to kiss his sweaty forehead. "You did excellent, baby. And it looks like you won."

Jim listed his head up, even when it felt like it weighed a million pounds. "Won?"

Jeremiah blushed again and pushed his hand through Jim's hair. "Jay made a little bet. Said there was no way you'd let me fuck you."

Jim's mouth dropped open in shock, blinking slowly as he looked back and forth. "You two bet on me?"

Jerome nodded, eyes devious. "I'm always up for a bet, Jimbo. But my baby won this time."

He couldn't even be mad. He was too blissed out, too sated. "I should have known." Jim smiled and rolled to the side, stretching out his tense lower back. "And what did you win, sweetheart?"

Jeremiah propped up on his elbows, smiling happily. "Jay said if you let me fuck you, that I could fuck him." He blushed, turning his face into Jerome's side. "Are you mad?"

Jerome gathered Jeremiah up in his arms, but looked at Jim. Eyes curious.

"No, Miah," Jim smiled and turned to his side. One hand moved up and down Jerome's side, over a few of his scars. "I know how much you wanted to do that."

Grinning, Jeremiah leaned over Jerome and pulled Jim to his mouth. Kissing him deeply. "Thank you, Jim. You were so incredible." He groaned, flushing as he closed his eyes and let those images back in. "I think I may be a top now."

Both Jerome and Jim laughed, sharing a few heated kisses. "No baby. You're meant to be a bottom. Your ass is too damn good to waste."

Jim nodded. "Way too good." 

"Maybe I can do both sometimes?" Jeremiah asked, not looking at them.

"Anytime you want, pretty Miah." Jim winked and laid back down.

Jim's phone rang loudly in the room, overlapping the sounds of Jerome and Jeremiah kissing and the sound of erratic heartbeats and heavy panting. He didn't move to grab it. He didn't even know if his legs worked. 

"You gonna get that m, Jimbo?" Jerome smiled, turning to his side as Jeremiah slithered against his back. 

"Nope. Probably work, which I should have been back to an hour ago." He shook his head as they smiled at him. "Or it's Barbara asking if someone broke in."

"What are you gonna tell her?" Jerome asked, running his fingers up Jim's side. 

"Nothing. Just an alarm malfunction. But this can't happen here again, okay?" Jim gave them a serious look. "Anywhere else is fine, but not here."

"I like it here." Jeremiah pouted, lip out. "She has pretty underwear and a big bed."

Jim smirked. "Yes she does. And you look far better than she does in both."

Jeremiah blushed, smiling. 

"Maybe our place next time." Jerome suggested, eyes closing. 

Jim nodded, his eyes closing as well. After working all day, then the last two hours with them, he was exhausted and the slow movement up his side from Jerome's fingers lured him towards a deep sleep. "There is no next time."

They both smiled at him, not even nothing to open their eyes.

"Told you this was a mistake." Jim snuggled closer until his face was in the crook of Jerome's neck and one of Jeremiah's hands was in his hair. "No more mistakes."

"Sure thing, detective." Jerome cackled, making it echo around them. "Only once or twice more."


End file.
